Tali Sepatu
by ChangChang
Summary: Kyungsoo itu tidak bisa mengikat tali sepatunya sendiri


Title: Tali Sepatu

Cast Pairing: **KaiSoo!**

Sub-cast: EXO other member

Author: Chang

Genre: Romance & Friendship

Length: Oneshoot

Rating: 13+

Disclaimer: FF ini asli buatan saya, hasil pemikiran saya dan tidak menjiplak hasil karya orang lain. FF ini mengandung unsur **Male Slash Fic/YAOI/Boy x Boy/Shounen-ai**. Gak suka jangan di baca!

* * *

Mata bulat itu dengan serius menatap kertas-kertas penuh coretan yang berjejer memenuhi salah satu bagian dinding. Bukan tanpa sebab Ia memperhatikan setiap tulisan di kertas tersebut. Disana tertera jadwal-jadwal aktivitas kegiatan kuliah setiap penghuni _home stay_ yang juga ditempatinya. Mereka memang sengaja membuat jadwal-jadwal tersebut untuk memudahkan mereka dalam membagi tugas dalam mengurus tempat yang mereka tinggali. Sebuah keuntungan bagi lelaki bernama Do Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memelototi kertas-kertas tersebut. Dengan begitu dia dengan mudah mengetahui siapa saja yang akan beraktivitas pagi hari ini—dan yang bisa membantunya.

Kyungsoo punya satu kebiasaan yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik ataupun buruk—cukup menggelikan sebenarnya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengikat tali sepatu. Hal ini sering dijadikan bahan tertawaan teman-temannya dahulu sebelum Ia pindah ke _Seoul_ untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya. Tentu Ia tidak mau orang-orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa minggu di _home stay_ ini mengetahui hal menggelikan seperti itu.

 _Gotcha!_

Nama Kim Jumyeon adalah salah satu yang tertera di kertas yang memiliki jadwal kuliah pagi. Baru saja Kyungsoo akan mencari pria itu, terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Rupanya itu Kim Jumyeon yang keluar terburu-buru dengan _smartphone_ nya yang menempel di telinga.

"Ah Kyungsoo- _sii_ , maaf aku tidak ikut sarapan dengan kalian karena aku sedang buru-buru. Temanku menelepon kalau salah satu dosen memajukan jam kuliahnya. Sampaikan pada yang lain juga ya. _Bye_ ~" ucap Jumyeon terburu-buru lalu kembali melakukan percakapannya melalui ponselnya dengan entah siapa disana.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya kecewa. Padahal Jumyeon pilihan yang cocok untuk dimintai bantuan mengikat tali sepatunya. Pria itu tipe yang termasuk pendiam dan pada pandangan pertama—tentunya dari sudut pandang Kyungsoo—Jumyeon bukanlah tipe teman yang suka menertawakan temannya apabila sedang berada di posisi Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo? Sedang apa kau berdiri disana? Bisa bantu aku bangunkan yang lain untuk sarapan?" suara dari arah dapur membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo. Dia baru ingat kalau Yixing juga salah satu dari sekian banyak penghuni yang memiliki jadwal kuliah pagi. Tentu saja hari ini Yixing punya tugas untuk memasak.

"O—oke"

Kyungsoo mulai membangunkan penghuni lainnya. Ia ingat dari keterangan jadwal di kertas tadi yang harus Ia bangunkan adalah Oh Sehun teman sekamar Kim Jumyeon, Zitao, Minseok, dan teman sekamarnya Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo mulai mengetuk pintu kamar yang berada di depannya yang langsung dibuka oleh Sehun.

"Aku sudah bangun dan terima kasih sudah mau membangunkanku" ucap Sehun langsung melewati Kyungsoo.

"Sehun- _ssi_ "

Langkah Sehun berhenti. Menoleh kebelakang dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Sehun menunggu. Namun Kyungsoo belum juga membuka suara. Sehun mulai bosan. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

' _Tidak. Tidak Sehun'_

"O—oh. Cepatlah mandi lalu sarapan. Yixing sudah menyiapkan sarapan" Kyungsoo salah tingkah.

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo aneh. Kemudian tatapan itu berhenti pada kaki Kyungsoo. Melihat bagaimana tali sepatu berwarna kombinasi hitam dan biru itu terlihat belum diikatkan sehingga talinya yang panjang terurai di lantai marmer. Menyadari fokus tatapan Sehun, semakin membuat Kyungsoo salah tingkah.

"Aku terlalu bersemangat membangunkan yang lain jadi aku lupa mengikat tali sepatuku. A—Aku akan mengikatnya. Ya—mengikatnya" Kyungsoo berjongkok cepat dan memegang random tali sepatunya. Sedangkan Sehun dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi memilih berlalu.

Menyadari Sehun sudah pergi, Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lagi. Membayangkan Sehun mengetahui dirinya yang tidak bisa mengikat tali sepatu membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat. Pasti pria tinggi dan putih itu akan memandangnya remeh. Kyungsoo tidak mau itu terjadi. Memilih mencakar-cakar tali sepatunya kesal lalu beranjak untuk membangunkan yang lain.

"Pertandingannya mungkin minggu depan, Tao. Kau harus menontonnya"

"Kalau tidak ada halangan aku pasti datang, hyung. Tapi kau mengajak yang lain juga, kan?'

Kyungsoo bisa medengar obrolan Minseok dan Zitao dari arah tangga. Keduanya rupanya sudah bangun. Berarti tinggal Kim Jongin yang belum. Kyungsoo berjalan menaiki tangga sehingga mereka bertiga berpapasan di tengah undakan anak tangga.

"Hai hyung...hai Tao- _ssi_ " Kyungsoo melambai pada keduanya yang dibalas senyum oleh keduanya.

"Selamat pagi Kyungsoo. Kau sudah bangun?"

"Ya. Aku akan membangunkan Jongin lalu bergabung untuk sarapan." Balas Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah. Kau tau teman sekamarmu itu paling susah bangun pagi. Jadi semangat ya!" ucap Minseok sembari mengempalkan satu tanganya ke udara.

"Tentu hyung."

"Kyungsoo, tali sepatumu ikat dulu. Kau akan tersandung nanti" Tao bersuara.

"Ya? Ya. Nanti aku akan ikat di kamarku. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan."

Kyungsoo pun berlalu dan masuk ke kamarnya bersama Jongin dan Chanyeol. Tao menarik bahu Minseok agar mendekat.

"Hyung, apa kau sering perhatikan kalau tali sepatu Kyungsoo selalu begitu setiap paginya. Kenapa tidak langsung diikatnya saja. Kadang aku perhatikan saat pulang pun keadaan sepatunya selalu tidak terikat. Hanya talinya saja Ia masukan asal-asalan ke dalam sepatu." Kata Tao panjang lebar.

"Aku juga pernah melihatnya beberapa kali. Apa menurut—"

"Mari sarapan~"

Suara melengking milik Yixing menginterupsi acara bergosip kedua pria beda kebangsaan tersebut. Mereka memilih duduk dan memulai acar makan. Beberapa menit kemudian Kyungsoo dan Jongin bergabung dan disusul Sehun yang baru selesai dari kamar mandi. Terlihat handuk kecil masih menggantung di bahunya.

"Woah...Kai bangunnya cepat sekali. Jurus apa yang kau gunakan Kyungsoo untuk membuatnya cepat bangun. Kau tahu bahkan setelah kami selesai sarapan baru anak ini turun dari kamarnya." Kata Minseok dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku hanya membangunkannya seperti biasa." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah polos.

"Sudahlah aku lapar. Ayo mulai sarapannya.

"Mana Jumyeon?" tanya Yixing.

"Dia tadi buru-buru pergi karena ada jam kuliah yang dimajukan." Jawab Kyungsoo cepat.

"Oh. Baiklah mari makan~"

Acara makan selesai lima belas menit kemudian. Satu per satu mulai meninggalkan home stay dan kini hanya tinggal Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Jongin yang memang makan lama dan Kyungsoo yang entah kenapa dari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Aku tau kau hanya pura-pura sibuk dengan ponselmu itu" Jongin bersuara.

Kyungsoo membeku ditempat. "Ti—tidak. Aku memang sedang chat dengan temanku. Kami membicara—"

Ucapan Kyungsoo berhenti saat Jongin mendorong kursi kayu yang didudukinya dan masuk ke bawah meja makan.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya saat melihat Jongin mengikatkan tali sepatunya. Dengan lihai tangan tan itu mengikat tali-tali itu menjadi ikatan yang sempurna. Selesai. Jongin kembali ke tempatnya semula. Kyungsoo masih bungkam.

Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Kau tidak berubah"


End file.
